csifandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kanamekun
Archives * 2008 * 2009 Wiki update We're closing in on 400 articles! :-) The article count will really get up there once we add all the Episodes... plus I'm trying to add Relationship pages for all the major relationships. Those need to be fleshed out, but I'd like to get placeholders in there within the next month. I've made a lot of progress understanding how shifts work in a crime lab, and the supervisor/asst stuff works. Crime Labs * Las Vegas Crime Lab * New York Crime Lab * Miami-Dade Crime Lab Shifts * Day shift * Swing shift * Night shift Supervisors * Supervisor * Assistant supervisor Shift Supervisors * Day shift supervisor * Swing shift supervisor * Night shift supervisor Next up... understanding who each shift supervisor reports to. For example, at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, there's an Assistant Director who seems to run the entire Crime Lab. Who do Mac Taylor and Horatio Caine report to? It seems like Mac reports directly to the Chief of D's... is the NYPD Chief of D's the equivalent to the Assistant Director in Vegas? And if so, who is the equivalent over in Miami? --Kanamekun 22:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Some open questions::* Why did Catherine come to Grissom and ask to become day shift supervisor in Swap Meet? Was it just to request a recommendation, or was it b/c Grissom has some sort of power to run the lab? :* Exactly how long was Catherine swing shift supervisor? :* What about Sofia... what's up with her swing shift supervisor role? --Kanamekun 23:48, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I see one of the main editors at CM is also an editor here. Small world. Jpx400 is a good editor and a future admin candidate. -Sec_1971 02:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Grocery Bag got a little, excuse my language, pis*y about my brother becoming his boss. My brother blocked him for a short time for getting a little insulting and out of line. Kieduss did only his duty. Sic Semper Tryannis 16:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, my little brother just told me I was unblocked. I know I can't be administrator for some reason I have yet to be told, but again, thank you. Darth Kieduss the Wise 16:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Getting back into it I've created some more episode pages. We now have 400 articles. I also re-created the David Hodges (CSI) page that redirects to David Hodges, that way no one has to go through all of the episode pages to manually change the cast list. I don't why it was deleted in the first place. Looks like vandalism to me ;) - :I should have guessed you already had redirects to everyone's first name. I guess I figured someone might have deleted them. - ::There may be some missing for the newer characters on {and ! ::Have you seen the new trick for templatizing the names of main characters? turns into ! Pretty neat... :-) --[[User:Kanamekun|Kanamekun] 19:50, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Wouldn't it be just as easy to type Grissom? - :Yah but that's not as good for Google... since it splits the inbound links between the "Grissom" redirect and the "Gil Grissom" article. :I fixed this up for another wiki I'm active on, and the Google rank and search traffic *soared* very quickly afterward! --Kanamekun 20:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm. Sounds like I should do that on the CM wiki, too. BTW, we finally got spotlighted last month. Have you seen the Criminal Minds ads? - :::I have, congratulations!! :-) :::What's necessary to qualify for a Spotlight? --Kanamekun 20:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) You have to request it to a helper. I've already seen a few CSI spotlight tags. GB must have requested it a while back, - :Ah ok... --Kanamekun 20:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's a junk page that needs deleting: Борьба со стрессом - Thanks! --Kanamekun 17:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) How do you get a picture of David Caruso Minor Serial Killers I've been thinking about covering some minor serial killers that have appeared on the show, like the ones in I Like To Watch and Sweet Jane. Do they have enough significance to qualify for articles of their own? Jpx400 18:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely, that sounds great! --Kanamekun 19:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to add some of the serial killers I've written about, such as David Lowry and Dr. Jekyll, to the Bad Guys portal, but can't do so without including some image. There are none available of the ones I plan to add and I can't find any "No Image" pictures on the wikia. I see that some links without articles or images have been added, so I wonder: how should I do? - Jpx400 16:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :JPX, you can snag the placeholder from the CM wiki. I made it, so you don't have to worry about copyright issues. - FanFiction Hey dude. I saw that Star Wars fans have a fan fiction wikia site. We should make our own CSI Fanon site. like www.csifanon.wikia.org or something. And If I can't be in charge here anymore, put me in charge of that website. Tell me what you think. Darth Kieduss the Wise 15:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) HI I am glad to have found this web-site, and hope to enjoy everyones comments about the show. I love GSR and hope to see Grissom back at least as a guest soon..Meanwhile I think that Dr. Ray is a great asset to the show. And I love all the cast members and always have~ THANK'S For the welcome, and question, is there a 'talk" page where fans comment and read others comments as well? Sorry if it's right before my face, ~ Spanish CSI Wiki Hi, I'm the administrator of CSI Wiki in Spanish. I would like to link this wiki to my wiki. I can't do it because the main page is blocked. For do this you only have to put a interwiki link at the end of the page, like this: es:CSI Wiki. Thanks. sandan 15:17, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've unblocked the frontpage of the site. Please use your judgment and discretion in placing your link! Thanks... :-) --Kanamekun 17:30, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Delete This page Also, User:Mystery Girl13 should be blocked for creating nonsense pages and removing content from other pages and replacing it with crap. - :Done, and done. Thanks! --Kanamekun 01:35, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Astro Quest I just made an edit to the Astro Quest page about the written language. I'm sure how to cite the comment. My assertion is based on the visual comparison from watching the episode with my own knowledge of Star Wars and confirming it with the Galactic Basic entry on wookiepedia.com How do properly document this. :Thanks for checking in! Maybe a link to the Wookiepedia page, and also spelling out the actual quote and translation? If you could that, that'd be huge! Thanks... --Kanamekun 21:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Reporting a contributor I would like to report a contributor. He/she has been posting obscenities on various pages in this wiki. The IP is: 24.255.182.199 . --Jpx400 01:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! They have been blocked. :-) --Kanamekun 01:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Restore me here as an admin and I'll fix what I can. I've noticed there hasn't been any admin activity for quite a while. - Hey, pay attention! I need you to restore my admin rights here so I can fix the theme, templates, etc. I'm the one who made you an admin here in the first place, so since GroceryBag is gone, return the favor. - :Sorry, I didn't realize I had full admin rights here - usually I'm just a bureaucrat. Just upgraded you... --Kanamekun 02:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks. I have some logos and backgrounds to upload for the theme. It should look pretty cool. - Well, what do you think? - :Hmm, interesting. How did you pick which person to feature for each show? Was especially curious about Nick Stokes... :Thanks! --Kanamekun 16:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, Stokes seems to have taken Grissom's place in Las Vegas. Maybe it should have been Catherine, eh? - :They are sort of ensemble shows... do you have any pics that show the current main cast? That could be really cool! --Kanamekun 16:44, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll work on putting everyone on a collage or something. Let me know who should be included in each show. It's been awhile since I watched Maimi. The picture was just intended to be a placeholder for a future pic. It's a bit more difficult on this wiki, since there are three shows. I figured a simple pic with the star of each show would suffice for the time being. Though Langston took Grissom's place character-wise, Stokes and Catherine are still the bosses... - Frankly, there are just too many characters on each show to put them all in one place. One would have to decide which characters aren't important enough to include. And since the cast of Miami changes every month or so, it seems, including just Horatio or he and Calleigh would be the only safe way to go. It would just be better to have the three main characters in one photo, that way it doesn't look too crowded. Less is more. I'll figure something out, though. When I asked what you thought, I meant the theme in general, not any specific elements. I wanted to make the theme follow a consistent color scheme, as opposed to having every single template having a different, usually ridiculous color that doesn't CSI-ish. The wikia helpers seem to like it, as it's easy on the eyes and makes sense aesthetically. - :Sure - how about just the Supervisor and the Assistant Supervisor for each Crime Lab then? --Kanamekun 18:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :OK. Stokes/Willows, Caine/Duquesne, Taylor/Messer? To be honest, It's been awhile since I watched any of them :) I created a temporary pic based on photos of each city, but I can't seem to get the "add photo" button to work. It's uploaded, but I can't get to it. Oh well. Tell me each show's two guys (or even three, maybe) and I'll get to work. I need to take a break from Criminal Minds and Suspect behavior for awhile--yes I started one for CM's spin off, too. - :Yah, it's Willows/Stokes, Horatio/Calleigh, and Mac/Jo Danville (new character). --Kanamekun 20:26, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Frontpage After the weeks we put in finally coming up with a nice, workable front page, you want to let someone who doesn't really even edit here screw everything up? A featured article section is unnecessary, and requires tweaking everytime it is changed so the section stays the same size. If you want to do this, try to find some code that will randomize and keep the box the same size. Otherwise, adding it will completely screw up all the work Mvpl and I have done; hours of code hunting, photoshop tweaking, etc. I'm not trying to be like you know who, but I don't think a featured article is necessary or even interesting in the least. It's just going to clutter up the page and probably mess up the format. Not to mention, it's not advisable to allow people to mess around with the front page when they don't know what they're doing. When newbies mess up a page, they have a tendency to just walk away. - :Sorry, didn't mean to trivialize the work you had done! :I just figure that it's a wiki, so I try to make the editing process inclusive. Sometimes, someone will surprise us all with some really thoughtful edits or designs! More likely they won't - but in that case, we can always revert fairly easily? --Kanamekun 16:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Fake Articles? Lately, some articles about episodes and characters have started to turn up. Some of them are: *The Return *Michael Prescott *Sidney Nightingale *Some other related pages The articles were initially ridiculously poorly written, but lately they've been improved and written coherently. They are apparently about episodes from season 8 and characters from them, but that shouldn't even have started airing yet and the episode titles aren't listed anywhere, not on Wikipedia, not on IMDb, not on tv.com. I'm beginning to think they're all fake (which is a shame, because they are very elaborate and could have made a good episode). --Jpx400 01:53, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe put both a and a {{delete}] tag on the page for now, while we dig in and do more research? --Kanamekun 13:24, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I did a little more digging. Apart from this wiki's articles about Sidney Nightingale and Michael Prescott, no other matches come up. The names have, however, come up in forums and comments on the CSI Wetpaint wiki (where they were Anonymous) and some entertainment websites, all of them written in the same busted syntax as the original articles on this wiki were. On this website, there are even scripted dialogues of "promos" for season 8 episodes (the titles of which haven't even been revealed or possibly even written yet). The writer's username is "sharonstone". On the Criminal Minds wiki, we would call this an "UnSub". This website also has a forum entry which suggests that J.C. Brandy, a half-known actress, will play Nightingale. As much as I would have enjoyed watching this whole spree killer storyline, I think it's painfully obvious that the whole thing is fake. It's very elaborate, but it appears to be a fake. BTW, I have a slight hunch that "sharonstone" was inspired by the most recent Scream movie: Sidney Prescott, the main character of the series: Sidney Nightingale and Michael Prescott. Sharon Stone (the actress) was also mentioned in the first Scream movie.--Jpx400 02:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::All right, should we delete it then? --Kanamekun 03:01, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Given that it's all untrue, it seems like a good idea. --Jpx400 04:22, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Deleted, thanks!! --Kanamekun 12:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) He's back I'm afraid the Sidney Nightingale writer is back. This time, he's even written about the character on Wikipedia. --Jpx400 09:35, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ednasharon I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I'd like to report Ednasharon. For a while some time ago, she made up this whole fake story about "Michael Prescott" and "Sidney Nightingale". Now, she wrote an article titled "Renesmee Taylor", who, according to her, is the sister of Mac Taylor and is played by Michelle Pfeiffer. I've searched the net and this is another outright lie. Pfeiffer has never even been on CSI (though her sister has). I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I'm suggesting that Ednasharon be blocked on this wiki, if that can be done. --Jpx400 23:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Spree Listen fellow administrators I know I have no rights to this wiki but I love CSI and I hate what he is doing to this wiki. So I would like to make a friendly request to all of the admins of this wiki. Get protection for your wiki and ban this guy from making any more edits. In case your wondering he is User: 202.45.119.11, a random wiki editor and this isn't his first act of vandalism either. Hito7187199 06:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Template Updates Hi, I thought I'd check with you seeing as your the only active admin left on this wiki, I've noticed the templates used on the site are a little out of date and some even impossible to even read! I'd like to start re-making/updating the templates and hopefully help give this wiki a new lease of life! Let me know what you think -- Jenx222 01:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hi, I would like to report a contributor to the wiki. They have been creating and posting unrelated and obscene messages on pages. The IP address is: 76.14.24.121 . Thank you. Ect. (talk) 13:07, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:57, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, although what videos would show up there? --Kanamekun (talk) 16:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hey Kanamekun, I did apply to adopt this wiki seeing as no admins had been active this year. Are you back? If so, could we put together some plan of action for the wiki so we can get up-to-date before the new seasons start. If not, could you grant be administrator status, so I can make the necessary changes and general clean-up tasks. Thanks --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 17:58, 16 August, 2012 Wiki Adoption 2 Hi Kanamekun, I was wondering if you are back on the wiki. If not, I would also like to be granted an administrator status by you. I contribute daily and I like to think I help the wiki quite a lot with the help of many other great editors. I would love to protect the wiki from vandalism and greatly clean-up the wiki. Thank you Ect. (talk) 20:16, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Ect.